<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Om Nom Nonch by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693918">Om Nom Nonch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat'>AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Consumption of things that really oughtn't be consumed, Crack, Gaeilge | Irish Language, M/M, Translation, bilbo except biblo is actually hannibal, hobbits are always hungry you know how it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Gaeilge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tá ocras ar Bilbo. Déanann sé nonch mór.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Om Nom Nonch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609645">Om nom nonch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblonde64/pseuds/fearme_idoballet">fearme_idoballet (dumblonde64)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span>“Thorin, teastaíonn </span>
  </span>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">do mhéara </span>
  </span>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span>uaim</span>
    <span class="">,” a</span>
    <span> dúirt Bilbo.</span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>"Cén fáth?"</span> <span class="">D'iarr Thorin, </span><span class="">á dtairiscint do Bilbo </span><span>fiú agus é ag caint.</span><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">“Tá ocras orm,” a dúirt Bilbo, sula carnadh iad ina <span>bhéal </span>agus iad a bhacadh.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">"S<span class="fgb title">óúil."</span></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">Ansin chuaigh sé ar ais go Bag Ass agus <span>bhí sé ina chónaí go sona sásta riamh.</span><br/><br/></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">
      <span>An Deireadh</span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>